happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HFSF Ch 5:The Plan and Christina
Elle,Jordan,Pixy and Analysis walked and waddled up the ramps to the second floor and to the room as they were told to go,guess who was waiting outside the door,Yep it is Mumble. "Jordan!I thought I told you to never bring her here!" "I am sorry dad,How was I suppose to say no to her,she wanted to come anyway." (Sigh)"I don't blame you Son,she was going to find out anyway." "Mr Mumble!?" "hehe Hi Elle." "What are you doing in this place." "That's why we wanted to talk with you." "We?" Another emperor penguin steps out of the room,Elle's eyes grew wide and at the same time began to water. "Dad!" "Elle!" She threw herself into her father's flippers sobbing,"You work here too,Why did you kept this from me for so long."He quickly comforted her and responded."I'm sorry honey,I didn't want to get you involved in all this. I wanted you to be safe,you just too valuable to me." ""I know your trying to protect me but I am not a little girl anymore dad,You know you can't keep trying to protect me from the stuff that matters." John came to his senses,"Your right honey,I am being too overprotective.I think It's time you grow up once and for all."*Opens door*"Welcome to the SAS." Later Everyone in the room was silent as Elle faced another high ranking officer,"So the yank you call Vincent is trying to harm you for that egg there." "That is correct sir."She say while placing the container on the desk."Does he have any connection to you or anyone else you know." "No Sir,not none of my friend know him." "Interesting,Do you know why does he want it so badly?" "I don't know exactly Sir but what I do know is she's worth something,maybe a key to a bigger plot he is planning." The officer takes a slip of tea then suggest something,"Mr Mumble,anything else you found?" "Well according to MI5 he isn't one of the ship's computers,It is most likely he got onboard while no one was watching..." "Sorry to interrupt Mr Mumble but Sir I have to tell you something you might want to know." The high rank looks at her,"And what would that be miss?" Elle holds out a piece of paper on her flipper,"I believe it is a note from him,I found it after he left. It says,From this point on your all within my plot,bring my egg back and we would forget about this,I'll be waiting in orbit around Earth two in Thunderstorm." "Thunderstorm?Doesn't ring any of my bells." Another high rank approached,"Gen,there is a report coming from Earth two about an Unidentified Object." "That must be Thunderstorm then,what does it look like." "According to images tooken from other stations,it looks like a satellite but the size is bigger,I believe it is a weapon of mass destruction." "In that case lad I think we better send someone over to destroy it before it fires anything." John smiled at his own daughter,"Well Elle looks like your going into space..." "Guys be quiet,I think I hear something."Pixy interrupted,Everyone waited and definitely heard a voice."Yeah I think I hear it too."Everyone can faintly make out the voice,"Hello..if..anyon..ou..the..th..help me..I'm..tra..ed." "Wait hang on,I know where is that coming from."Elle grabs the container and sees a beak was peaking at the glass,she then puts her head next to the container,the voice became clear as it repeated the second time."Hello if anyone's out there then help me!I am trapped!" "Oh sorry!"She looks at everyone,"I think Christina hatched while we weren't looking."Elle unseals the top and slides the egg out. The beak began to break more of the egg shell,soon the chick was revealed. First everyone noticed was it's eyes,they are Blue like Jordan's. The chick stared at Elle,"Hi Mommy."Elle brushed,"I am not your mommy Christina,I am your Auntie Elle." "Okay then,Is that my name Auntie Elle?" "Yes,it was what your real mommy named you." "Oh,who and what are their names then."She said pointing at the other penguins,*Elle points are Jordan*"That is Uncle Jordan,he is a bit funny so you'll have a lot of fun with him."*Points at Pixy*"That is Auntie Pixy,she knows a lot about computers so you will get learn more."*Points at John*That is Grandpa John and Mumble,they are also a lot of fun too,but be careful they use to tickle fight with me a lot."*Giggles*"Hey we didn't tickle you that much"*points at Analysis*"And lastly Uncle Analysis,He maybe different but he has something we can't do,he can fly." "He can fly!I always wanted to fly too." (Giggles)"You can ride on his back,you want to try." "I love to!"Elle helps Christina down from the table,she waddles to the Snowy owl. She then tries to climbs on him,but because she was small,she slipped after climbing only a inch and fell on her back."Hehe Oops."Analysis tries to not laugh at her while extends one of his wings,"Climb on and hold on tight." After Analysis and Christina exited the room and was seen flying around the big room,Gen continued."As I was saying you four are going to have to fly out to destroy that weapon before Vincent can use it." "I know it is risky but there is no other way to do it,Christina will stay with us. We are about to orbit Earth two,So by the time you complete the mission we will be on a decommissioned airbase in the mountains outside Springfield,Just turn on the autopilot and it will guide you in. Are we clear on the objective lads."Everyone agrees to the plan,just as Christina and Analysis returned,Elle stares at the chick now getting off."Did you like it Christina?" "Liked it?I loved it Auntie Elle,And Uncle Analysis thanks for the ride." The Snowy Owl winked in reply,"Now Christina go have fun with Uncle Jordan for a while."Everyone leaves the room to take a brake,Unknown to all of them,Vincentine seen and heard everything from a Security Camera in the corner of the room."So Christina is out now,Hmm..Change of plans I am going to lead them into a trap."Vincentine pulls up Elle and everyone elses files from the computer."Time for me to do some reading." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions